nsmafandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Toad is one of Peach's guards and a protagonist. Onward to Adventure Of Princesses and Plumbers Toad supervised several Toad Guards as they were setting up a party that the princess would hold that night. Suddenly, a Fighter Fly, with Mario holding on to it, flew right past them and toward the throne room. At that, Toad ordered that they be followed. When he got to the throne room, he demanded that Mario get away from Peach, but he was told to stand down. As Mario told her of his whereabouts, he revealed that he fought Koopas. This shocked everyone, and Toad concluded that Bowser had sent a scouting party through the plumbing to bypass the Mushroom Kingdom security, and that Bowser was attacking. At that moment, the castle rumbled. Luigi came and told everyone that something was happening outside. Everyone ran outside, and found out that Toad was right. Hostile Takeover A Paratroopa flew down from Bowser's airship and gave Peach a choice: come with him to Bowser, or have the kingdom destroyed. To everyone's surprise, Peach chose the first choice. Toad tried to hold her back, but to no avail, so he asked Toadsworth to back him up. To Toad's surprise, he didn't. As he watched Peach go, Toad got angry and asked Toadsworth why he didn't back him up. Toadsworth replied, saying that Peach's mind was made up, and that they had to respect her choice. Suddenly, Kamek arrived. Luigi didn't know who Kamek was, so Toad told him that Kamek was Bowser's court magician and second-in-command. Kamek joined in, but Toad called him a creep. Kamek then announced that he would imprison everyone and take over the castle. Toad shouted, "Oh yeah?! You and what army. Lizard Lips?!", so Kamek summoned an army. Mario threw a wrench at Kamek. This section will be expanded as new pages are added. Personality Toad is the feisty captain of the Toad Guards. This spear-brandishing captain of the Toad Guards often gets mad at his enemies. Abilities Toad brandishes a spear, although he has not yet used it. Quotes *''Somebody stop them! They're headed for the throne room!'' *Get away from the princess, ya jerk! *This guy was riding on top of that bug. How do we know it wasn't his pet? What if he's an assassin or something? *Well, okay... if you say so, Uncle Toadsworth. *I'll tell ya what he's up to! He sent a scouting party through our plumbing to bypass security and nab the princess. He's gonna attack us! *Tol'ja. *I'll give ya something to greet, ya hook-nosed creep! *Don't do it! *Y-Yeah, but... I... You can't-! Uncle Toadsworth! Back me up here! *How could you just agree to let her go off like that, Uncle?! Why didn't you back me up?! She would've listened to you!! *You've never heard of Kamek?! He's the Koopa Clan's court magician! He's Bowser's second-in-command! He's-... -a creep! *'Oh yeah?! You and what army, Lizard Lips?!' *Oh yeah... That's right... Hehe... Category:Characters Category:Royal Army